The present invention relates to magnetic hard disk drives. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for attachment of a hard disk micro-actuator to a slider device.
In the art today, different methods are utilized to improve recording density of hard disk drives. FIG. 1 provides an illustration of a typical drive arm configured to read from and write to a magnetic hard disk. Typically, voice-coil motors (VCM) 102 are used for controlling a hard drive""s arm 104 motion across a magnetic hard disk 106. Because of the inherent tolerance (dynamic play) that exists in the placement of a recording head 108 by a VCM 102 alone, microactuators 110 are now being utilized to xe2x80x98fine-tunexe2x80x99 head 108 placement, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,606. A VCM 102 is utilized for course adjustment and the micro-actuator then corrects the placement on a much smaller scale to compensate for the VCM""s 102 (with the arm 104) tolerance. This enables a smaller recordable track width, increasing the xe2x80x98tracks per inchxe2x80x99 (TPI) value of the hard drive (increased drive density).
FIG. 2 provides an illustration of a micro-actuator as used in the art. Typically, a slider 202 (containing a read/write magnetic head; not shown) is utilized for maintaining a prescribed flying height above the disk surface 106 (See FIG. 1). Micro-actuators may have flexible beams 204 connecting a support device 206 to a slider containment unit 208 enabling slider 202 motion independent of the drive arm 104 (See FIG. 1). An electromagnetic assembly or an electromagnetic/ferromagnetic assembly (not shown) may be utilized to provide minute adjustments in orientation/location of the slider/head 202 with respect to the arm 104 (See FIG. 1).
Attachment of a slider assembly to a micro-actuator can be difficult and/or expensive due to the dimensions within which it must occur. Bonding means must be very precise. It is therefore desirable to have a system for attachment of a hard disk micro-actuator to a slider device that improves the precision and consistency of slider bonding operations.